


Through Rick and Thin

by wekingsandprettythings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Phil Lester, M/M, Phan Smut, Smut, Top Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Dan and Phil's neighbour has thought Dan's name is Rick for the last 5 years. One night Phil gets particularly loud during sex causing the neighbour to feel the need to warn Dan that Phil might be cheating.3rd place in the Phanfic Awards for Best Collab! Thank you!!!





	Through Rick and Thin

**Author's Note:**

> Emily: Hi so i've been working on this idea since January with the help of my best friend Lingeriephan and its finally done!! hope you guys like it!!  
> lingeriephan: thanks to emily for putting up with me taking literally 5 months to write my part lol, and coming up with the ending which is GENIUS! a true pal! also, you can find me at lingeriephan on tumblr :)

Dan doesn’t really know how it all started. Well, maybe he did. Five years ago when he and Phil moved to London he was reluctant to formally introduce himself to his neighbors, being socially awkward and all. He left it to Phil, and sure enough being the social butterfly that he is, he ended up meeting their neighbor, Matt, and telling him all about Dan. Only problem being that the next time Dan bumped into him in the hallway between their flats, Matt called him Rick. Again, being socially awkward Dan failed to correct him and so for the last 5 years Matt has thought that Dan was in fact, Rick. 

It wasn't too bad, it’s not like he saw the guy every day, and they weren’t even close to being friends. The only time they really talked was when they saw each other in the hall or when he was texting them to ask what all the screaming was about and it they were okay up there. Of course they were okay, but Dan has this problem with voice control during his videos and he can't quite explain that to Matt. Instead, he lies and says that he was watching a scary movie or there was bug flying around him. So far it’s worked. 

Today however, their interaction was very different. Matt had come out of his flat just as Dan was returning from the shops. They exchanged an awkward hi, and Dan started to remove his keys to unlock his door when Matt coughed, and said “Um, Rick?”

Slowly, he turns around. Matt sounds very nervous, which in return makes Dan nervous. “Matt, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine. Um, it’s just that…” Matt sighs and looks down, he’s a shade of red that screams uncomfortable, and it’s starting to scare Dan. 

“Matt, seriously what’s going on?” Dan’s voice is firm and demanding, he wants to know what the hell is going on.

Quickly, Matt spits it out, “last-night-I-heard-Phil-being-intimate-with-a-guy-named-Dan! I’m so sorry to have to tell you that. Oh my goodness Rick, I’m sorry.” His voice is sharp, high-pitched, and he’s panting once he’s said it. He looks so sad, like he didn’t want to hurt Dan.

Dan just looks at him dumbfounded, for a minute Dan completely forgets that he goes by Rick and remembers just how loud Phil was the night before. 

They had just gotten back from their weekend away at Phil’s parents’ house for his birthday. Being in a small house with paper thin walls and your boyfriends whole family isn’t necessarily the best place to properly celebrate his birthday. So the pent up sexual frustration that lead up to their return was at an all time high.

Phil maneuvers them so that he’s trapped between Dan and the wall of the corridor.His hands come up to grip the collar of Dan’s t-shirt. Tension crackles between them as Dan leans his forehead against Phil’s and stands still for a moment, the two of them breathing each other’s air. Dan’s got a feeling that tonight is going to be different from most of their nights together. Dan cups his cheek and gently presses his lips against Phil’s. “What do you need?”

Phil exhales sharply, then pauses. His gaze trails down Dan’s form as he speaks. “You-” he pauses- “in me.” 

Dan knows he’s got Phil wrapped around his finger when Phil whines, he fucking whines as Dan’s teeth graze his Adam’s apple. Dan revels in the noise, laving his tongue over the marks he’s left across Phil’s throat. It’s not often that he gets Phil like this, so Dan cherishes the times where Phil’s underneath him, pliant and willing. His lips graze Phil’s ear, “you like that?”

“Yes.” Phil’s fingers find their way into the short hair at the base of Dan’s neck and grip tightly. Dan leaves an open-mouthed kiss right under Phil’s jaw and Phil goes slack against the wall of the corridor, giving himself up to Dan’s ministrations. One of Dan’s hands comes up to push his head back against the wall, giving him better access to Phil’s neck. 

As he sucks a mark into the taut skin of Phil’s neck, he drags his nails down Phil’s chest without warning. The surprise and the pain has Phil’s cock twitching in his pants. He lets out a choked moan.

Dan kisses his way down to the neckline of Phil’s shirt, before pushing it up and taking it off. He loves the way Phil’s mouth falls open in a moan, completely unguarded.

Phil palms Dan’s length roughly through his jeans, “Can I?” His voice sounds small.  
“‘Course, love.” 

Phil drops to his knees with no preamble, unbuttons Dan’s jeans and pulls them down in one swift motion. Without breaking eye contact, his fingertips trace up the quickly-hardening length of Dan’s cock, all the way to the waistband of his boxer shorts, where he pulls them off too. The warm, insistent pull of arousal begins to pool in Dan’s stomach as Phil wraps his lips around the head of Dan’s cock. Phil bobs his head and uses one hand to jerk the part of Dan’s cock that he can’t reach, while the other comes up to massage his balls in the way he knows Dan likes. 

Just as predicted, Dan exhales harshly and pushes Phil’s fringe back, needing a better view of his lust-clouded eyes and hollowed out cheeks. Phil pulls back and swirls his tongue around the tip until Dan bucks into his mouth. Phil chokes a little but does his best to take Dan’s cock as far down as he can manage. Dan’s fingers tighten their grip on Phil’s hair until the sensation borders on pain.

“Phil, Phil, Phil.” Dan says, voice laced with urgency.

Then it clicks, Dan isn’t tugging on his hair because it feels good, but because if Phil doesn’t stop he’s going to come.

Phil locks and with Dan and coughs before grinning. “Good, huh?”

“Good? Jesus, Phil.” Dan rolls his eyes good-naturedly and kicks his jeans the rest of the way off.

In the bedroom, Dan is more than happy to help Phil strip. Dan fingers work at the button on Phil’s pants before Phil even has time to think about it. Eager as ever, Dan pulls Phil into a kiss with one hand on the back of his neck. His other hand pushes Phil’s boxers halfway down his thighs and wraps around Phil’s cock, stroking it a few times before pulling back abruptly. “Hands and knees.”

Phil feels the bed shift as Dan kneels behind him. His cock hangs heavy between his legs, twitching, beads of precome gathering at the tip.

Dan uncaps the lube from their bedside table and drizzles some of the slippery liquid onto his fingers. “Spread yourself for me, yeah? Wanna see you.” Dan’s voice has taken on a raspy quality.

Phil’s ears begin to turn a lovely shade of pink at Dan’s words. “Yeah,” he mumbles. Cheek now pressed into his pillow, he reaches back and spreads his cheeks for Dan to see.

“You get off on this, don’t you Phil? Being all exposed, just for me.” He smooths his lube-slick fingers across the sensitive skin of Phil’s hole.

The pink tinge has spread to the back of Phil’s neck from what Dan can see. He makes a tiny noise of assent and Dan chuckles. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” 

Phil sighs contentedly as Dan presses a finger into him, all the tension dissolving from his body.

Dan watches as, again and again, his finger disappears into Phil. Fuck, he’s so tight. Dan’s boxers get noticeably more restrictive and for a moment, all he can envision is burying his cock inside Phil, making him grip the sheets and scream. Phil’s stream of quiet moans break Dan from his reverie; he takes a deep breath and reminds himself to keep his arousal in check. 

Dan presses a second finger into him. 

Phil arches, hips chasing the fingers inside him as pleasure curls around every nerve in his body. A high-pitched, desperate noise escapes him, but he doesn’t even have the capacity to feel embarrassed. 

Dan’s fingers find that spot inside Phil and rub against it mercilessly. The motion shakes Phil to his very bones. A full-body shudder forces its way through him as he lets out a guttural, animal sound; Dan thinks it might be the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

“Dan” he hides his face in the crook of his elbow, muffled “Can you-” His voice breaks off in a huff. He’s not used to asking for what he wants when he’s in such a vulnerable position. He doesn’t know how Dan does it so often, just forces down his pride and begs, shamelessly. He can barely focus on anything save for the pleasure coursing through him.

A few seconds pass in silence save for the the cut of Phil’s shaking breaths as Dan continues to work his fingers in and out of Phil’s slick hole.

Dan adds another finger, moving slow and steady as he waits for Phil to adjust to the stretch. 

The insistent press of Dan’s free hand against his back does little to quell the fierce pull of arousal. If Dan keeps this up, Phil’s not going to last. He grits his teeth. “Dan-”

Dan presses a kiss to Phil’s hip and uses his free hand to rub the small of Phil’s back, prompting, “Can I....?”

Phil makes a helpless noise, “Fuck me,” his voice goes very quiet, “please.”

Dan grins, “Good boy.” He pulls his fingers out, pushing his boxers down as fast as he can. Dan takes his sweet time rolling on a condom, lining up with Phil’s hole.

By the time Phil feels the tip of Dan’s cock press against him, he’s about ready to push Dan onto his back and ride him senseless. But he waits. Dan slides all the way in, tortuously slow but Phil wants Dan to fill him up, fuck him so hard that he can’t walk right. After what seems like years, Dan pulls out almost completely and then slides back in. He’s thoroughly enjoying watching Phil squirm underneath him. His hips twitch, pushing back slightly on Dan’s cock and his hands clench and un-clench fistfuls of their bed sheets. Dan decides he’s had enough of toying with Phil. He grips Phil’s hips with bruising force and pounds into him. He can tell that Phil’s satisfied by the way his hands come up to grip the pillow that he buries his face into. 

“How does it feel, angel?” Dan murmurs. He tries to angle his cock so it hits the spot that makes Phil melt.

Without lifting his face from the pillow, Phil slurs something unintelligible, followed by a string of moans.

Dan smirks and doesn’t let up, “What was that?”

Phil turns his head just slightly, “so - ah - so good, Dan ‘m - ahh-h.” His eyes squeeze shut as he gets caught up in the pleasure.

“That’s it, come for me, love.” Dan reaches around to grasp Phil’s cock. He jerks it a few times before Phil’s body tenses underneath him, and he comes with a cry of “Dan!”

Awed by the sight before him, Dan can’t hold back any longer. His body seems to almost fold in on itself as his orgasm overtakes him. He pulls out with a wince and flops over onto his back next to Phil who looks as fucked out as he’s ever seen him.

The next morning Dan let Phil sleep in, he left to go get more milk for cereal and Phil's coffee. That's when it happened.

Matt was waiting for a response. Dan wasn't just going to come out and say that he was actually Dan and these past five years have all been a lie. “We kinda maybe had another person with us, last night that is.”

Matt was turning a light shade of pink, embarrassed that he had told Dan and had to have this conversation. “Oh, oh okay.” 

“Yeah sorry you had to hear that.” Dan said, turning to finally enter his apartment. 

“Next time text me.” Matt says and winks. 

Dan doesn't even respond. He just walks into his place and closes the door. 

“Phiiiil!” He yells down the hall. 

“Yeah?” A groggy morning-voiced Phil answered.

“We're moving.”

**Author's Note:**

> now you guys now the real reason they had a rough march, it's cause they had to move so fast lol jk thanks for reading!!


End file.
